


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP2 "How To Save a Princess Part 2"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Bow - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, Shera - Freeform, Shera season 7, glimmer - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Next EP will be Thursday back to the two day schedule
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 17





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 7 EP2 "How To Save a Princess Part 2"

SHE-RA Season 7  
EP 2,  
“How to Save a Princess Part 2”

Adora waited with Mara till Leyla or Chloe came back for their first training session. Adora had no way of knowing how much time had passed and Mara was too busy getting ready for their training session to pay Adora much attention. One day she would ask how Mara kept on making things appear around the room as it was now filled with training dummies, targets on the walls and lots of things she had no idea what they were for. 

Chloe and Leyla both appeared in front of Adora fully transformed. Leyla had her green light weight armor, her green cloak and hood combo with her hood pulled up. Leyla also was holding her two crystal daggers one for each hand. Chloe was in her standard purple light weight armor and holding her staff with a dream catcher tip. 

“Wait your both here?” Mara asked walking over.

“No worries I put up a barrier around the hideout just in case someone came close. The barrier will notify of an intruder and Ill be able to pull myself and Leyla from Adora's mind. Adora’s first treatment is finished we got about sixteen hours till the next one so I figured we both should spend as much time here training for the upcoming war” Chloe said. 

War that word again Adora was not excited about another war that she no doubt would have to participate in. She had no problem with battles in fact she probably would prefer it giving her something to do and focus on, but war meant lives were in danger innocent lives. 

“Err I guess this is the part will I say sorry” Leyla said taking her hood off as her long sunkissed golden hair cascaded down. 

“Don’t worry about the whole kidnapping thing” Adora said with a smile.

“No not that!” Leyla said hugging Adora. Adora put her arm around Leyla not knowing what else to do before Leyla sobbed “ I stuck that biscuit in your mouth…… Chloe’s biscuits are cruel and unusual punishment and now she won’t stop making them in the hideout like fate has conspired against me for this act! Can you ever forgive me?” wailed Leyla. 

Adora noticed Chloe’s face turn red with anger over the blonde’s shoulder before yelling “Your lucky I make you anything you ungrateful jerk”. Chloe pulled her sister off Adora and dropped her on the ground. 

“Hey gentler please” Leyla said.

“Why you just embarrassed me in front of the princess!” Chloe yelled.

“Just a week ago you thought she was a fake” Leyla responded.

“You see you always speak before thinking with that great big mouth of yours!” Chloe responded. 

“These two are commanders of a military?” Adora asked leaning into a whisper with Mara.

“So, they tell us” Mara whispered with a frown.

………………….

Catra woke up Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta and Melog and informed them what Anastasia said about there being traitor in their ranks.

“The traitor is me; I could have been brain washed or maybe there is an evil clone of me” Bow said.

“Yea……. You’re not a traitor” Glimmer said half annoyed but couldn’t help but smile now that she had Bow back. 

“None of us would betray Adora” Catra said.

“Well how did she get poisoned?” Entrapta asked. 

“How do we know Anastasia is not lying” Catra countered.

“Let’s chill maybe and hear this Anastasia out” Glimmer suggested.

“Fine” Catra said with a sigh as the group walked out of the wooden house into the sunlight. Outside looked a lot like a camp site trees all around them and a fire pit where everyone was gathered. 

“Hordak!” Entrapta yelled as she tackled him in a hug. Hordak looked uncomfortable but could not help but smile or what Catra thought looked like a smile.

Anastasia appeared in front of the fireplace from a small circle of ice on the ground. 

“Attention please” Anastasia requested. When everyone quieted down Anastasia continued “We have lots to do and not a lot of time to do it in. The princess has been poisoned and left unchecked could threaten her life however that is not a concern now. She is stable and her condition shows no signs of deterioration due to my preventive measures however we are under the clock as they say” Anastasia said.

“So, what do we do?” Seahawk asked. 

“We will split up into two groups, one group will go and see an acquaintance of mine and convince him to make an antidote for the princess. Group two will go with me and collect allies for the upcoming war.

“I call group one” Catra said.

“No, you, Glimmer, Entrapta, Bow and Melog will be coming with me” Anastasia said. 

“Wait if Adora needs this cure I should” Catra began to say before Anastasia interrupted before.

“As I told you in the house there is a reason why you are on this mission which will take you far away from the princess till I can pinpoint the one who poisoned her” Anastasia said. 

“So, your just leave getting the cure in Hordak’s hands! He fought Adora for years!” Catra practically screamed.

“Reminder you did as well” Hordak said with scowl. “However, I will get her the cure I owe her for saving me from Horde Prime”.

“Anyway, my decision is final and if you truly care about Adora you will follow it for her safety” Anastasia said. Catra gave Anastasia a glare but did not offer a response.

“So, can I be with Catra’s group?” Scorpia asked.

“No I am afraid you cannot due to you could have not poisoned Adora as you were not with them the whole time and think since you and Catra are such good friends you would make sure to keep Hordak in check” Anastasia offered. 

“I don’t” Hordak said as Anastasia put up her hand to stop Hordak.

“I guess that’s acceptable” Catra said with a sigh.

“I won’t let you down!” Scorpia announced.

“Good now that we have that sorted, we will split up by night fall after dinner I will go over the plans then” Anastasia said as she slipped through the ice.

……………………

Adora, Leyla and Chloe stood side by side as Mara stood in front of them.

“To start off how about a light sparring match just to see how much we have to work with” Mara suggested

“You think you can take all three of us on?” Leyla said with a smirk.

“Well I dispatched the two of you easily enough last time adding Adora to the mix won’t make much of a difference” Mara said with a shrug.

“Well since I can’t transform” Adora began before being interrupted.

“Actually you can, that’s not your real body it will have no effect on your condition in fact you should be at full power here or at least as strong as you were before being poisoned” Chloe said adjusting her glasses not taking her eyes of Mara. 

“Really?” Adora said with her eyes wide in shock. “Ah Mara maybe you want to fight one on one?” Adora asked.

“Not going be any less embarrassing losing to me one on one then three verse one but if you’re scared” Mara taunted with a smile. 

“Oh, you’re on!” Adora said summoning her sword to her grasp. Her sword looked real she would have to ask more questions later “For the Honor of Greyskull!” Adora yelled. Adora fully transformed no pain no weakness glowing with a golden aura around her.

“Wow, well I am not so sure I am SHE-RA of Beauty after all” Leyla said.

“Stop she’s the princess don’t embarrass her” Chloe said.

“Mara are you sure not one on one, I defeated Horde Prime with this power” Adora said with a smile.

“Oh, I am sure I am afraid even with the other two SHE-RA’s you are out matched but go ahead try and prove me wrong” Mara said giving Adora a smile in return. “Ok the name of the game is simple first ones to get their opponents in their cage wins” Mara said.

“What cages?” Adora asked but after a moment all the training dummies and training supplies moved back on their own to a corner on the other side of the room and four cages appeared. In front of each of the cages had a picture of Mara on one cage, Leyla on another, Chloe and Adora pictures were on last two cages. 

“I would aim to kill, or you won’t win” Mara said. “Don’t worry I can’t actually die unless you die” Mara said to Adora when she saw her face. 

“Well in that case” Leyla began to say as her wrist was caught by Mara’s hand. Leyla had instantly appeared behind Mara and Adora could not believe the speed Mara had moved to easily intercept Leyla’s attack. Mara had not even bothered to use her blade and caught Leyla’s wrist avoiding the dagger completely. 

Leyla looked at Mara in the face her green eyes wide with shock as Mara said with a smile “I never said start”.

………………………………..

“So, are you going to listen to the king?” Lilly asked leaning against the wall in Keldor’s lab. Keldor’s lab was filled with books, glass bottles full of many different types and colors of liquids on shelves and desks all over the room. Keldor himself was sitting at the largest desk in the room facing away from Lilly working on a concoction that Lilly had no idea what it was. 

“For now, my plan will take time and honestly as things are not how they are supposed to be I have to make every move carefully to get the outcome I desire” Keldor said not bothering to look at Lilly.

“As long as I get to kill the SHE-RA of Beauty” Lilly said.

“Well if you killed Adora like I told you too, you would have had your little revenge” Keldor said. “However, your blunder may have helped the overall plan anyway so this time your mistake is excused but heed my words do not do it again!”

“Yes, you have my word” Lilly said shrinking back a little. 

“Good answer my child” Keldor said calmly. “Adora is the key to everything in this time. Make no mistake we will either win or loose and it depends on Adora” Keldor said. 

“I thought this Glimmer girl is the key?” Lilly asked.

“She is only a small player at best she is only useful for finding the goddess which does not concern us for the moment” Keldor said.

“Oh” Lilly said still confused.

“Now go fetch Megan I have a mission for both of you” Keldor said pouring a purple liquid into an empty bottle.

……………………………

“But how?” Leyla asked. 

“You are far too predictable even someone as fast as you can easily be countered if someone with experience knows what you are about to do plus my power is the perfect match for yours” Mara said.

“You used a time stop!” Adora said.

“Yup however I don’t know if I actually needed it, Leyla was not as fast as I expected” Mara said with a wink.

“Oh, I’ll show you fast!” Leyla shouted with Mara still holding her wrist.

“We have company” Chloe said. Everyone stopped as a small circle of ice appeared in front of Chloe and Adora. Anastasia popped out and stood on it. 

“You’re that SHE-RA that saved us” Adora said. 

“Anastasia the SHE-RA of Winter also known as the Frigid Damsel” Chloe said.

“Well thank you for the introduction” Anastasia said giving Adora a curtsey. “My Princess I see your recovery is going quite nicely”.

“The SHE-RA of Winter?” Mara asked. 

Anastasia looked behind her, you must be Mara the goddess told me about you. To think it’s true you are trapped in the Princess’s head” Anastasia said.

“The goddess told you about me?” Mara asked.

“Why yes she is very fond of you” Anastasia answered. 

Before Mara could ask another question, Anastasia turned back to Adora. “You must have a lot of questions, but I am afraid we have little time. Your friends and I are off to go in search of your antidote and some powerful allies. If all goes well Ill be back before you wake, however if I am not there is a outpost that I had built on the other side of snake mountain that Adam knows nothing about we will meet there Chloe if you could probe my mind for location before I leave?” Anastasia asked.

“Sure” Chloe said as she disappeared and after a few moments reappeared at Adora’s side giving Anastasia a nod. 

“Ok that concludes my business, may the goddess be with you” Anastasia said with curtsey as she sank back into the ice and disappeared from sight.


End file.
